Wiki WrestleFans Quiz
thumb|400px|Logo WFQ WrestleFans Quiz w skrócie WFQ to federacja w quizach o wrestlingu na stronie WrestleFans.pl założona w Marcu 2010 roku przez KTU i zamknięta 9 września 2012. W 2013 roku stopniowo była reaktywowana ale 4 Października ponownie została zamknięta i skupiono się tylko na comiesięcznym, otwartym WrestleFans Quizie. 13 Marca odbył się pierwszy otwarty WrestleFans Quiz a pod koniec Kwietnia powstała nowa gala o nazwie WF TNT która odbywa się średnio co dwa tygodnie a 3 Listopada 2010 zostało utworzone WFQ NXT. W WFQ było 5 tytułów mistrzowskich, WFQ Championship, WFQ Grand Championship, WFQ US Main Stream Championship, WFQ Tag Team Championship i WFQ Hardcore Championship . Obecnie jedynym tytułem jest WrestleFans Undisputed Open Quiz Championship który zdobywa zwycięzca comiesięcznego otwartego quizu. 5 Listopada 2011 KTU zrezygnował z funkcji ownera i przekazał WFQ w ręce Rock Bottoma.WFQ Tag Team Championship10 Lutego 2012 KTU powrócił jako owner i znów zaczął prowadzić WFQ. Tego samego dnia zostały zawieszone wszystkie tytuły poprzez odejście mistrzów z federacji. 24 Maja 2012 KTU ogłosił że ze względu na brak sędziów WFQ przekształca się i wraca do swojej formy. Tego dnia przywrócił koncepcje otwartych, comiesięcznych quizów (ich stawką będzie tytuł pretendenta do pasa WFQ) i którą zastąpił comiesięczne gale PPV. Pozostała gala WF TNT lecz będzie odbywać się jedynie raz na miesiąc i będą na niej tylko dwie walki, jedna o WFQ Championship a druga o WFQ US Main Stream Championship. Jednak po niedługim czasie KTU postanowił zamknąć federacje i ostatnia quizowa walka odbyła się 9 września 2012. 1 Lutego 2013 quizy zostały przywrócone. Federacja nie została reaktywowana na pełen etat tylko co miesiąc odbywa się otwarty quiz a na WF TNT są tylko walki o pasy WFQ Championship i WFQ US Main Stream Championship. Federacja została reaktywowana na pełen etat ale po 2 miesiącach została zamknięta. Otwarty WrestleFans Quiz Otwarty WrestleFans Quiz odbywał się raz w miesiącu (ale nie regularnie co miesiąc) i udział w nim mógł wziąć każdy chętny. Pierwszy Quiz odbył się w Październiku 2008 i był prowadzony przez Barta który po tym poprowadził jeszcze 4 quizy. Następnie XYZ podjął się organizacji jednego quizu po czym nadszedł przełom kiedy KTU reaktywował quizy i stworzył WFQ. Na pierwszym otwartym quizie zjawiło się ponad 30 osób a stawką był tytuł pierwszego mistrza WFQ którym został Maniekklord. Stawką następnych dwóch quizów również było WFQ Championship lecz od Czerwca 2010 zwycięzca zostawał pretendentem do pasa WFQ. Ostatni otwarty WrestleFans Quiz odbył się w listopadzie. Specjalne wydania otwartych WrestleFans Quizów miały miejsce w Lipcu oraz w Listopadzie, Lipcowy quiz był o kontrakt Money in the Bank który pozwala wyzwać do walki dowolnego mistrza w dowolnym momencie a Listopadowy był poświęcony zmarłym wrestlerom. W Maju 2012 po ponad półtora roku KTU ogłosił że otwarty WrestleFans Quiz znów będzie się odbywał. Lista zwycięzców Turnieje Do tej pory w WFQ odbyły się 2 turnieje. King of Indys oraz 90s Tournament, te turnieje prawdopodobnie będą miały coroczne edycje. Aktywny tytuł Nieaktywne tytuły Roster Ant Batista141 Blaziu Boogeyman1996 aka Juventini BRKSTRM Carrik Drag Enzu Florek FocuZ gotix Gunjack1 KL KTU Lep114 Lionheart Marcin97 Marshall Mind Mikel Mizter Mr. Kubiko nttn nWo1 Rock Bottom Skyp Stochu Storm StuPH Szary37 Hollywood TLK Texas Trump undertaker124 Vaclav VanDaminator Wiórek Zaki Lista gal PPV Powiązania z PWQ Wiele osób walczących w WFQ walczyło również w PWQ. Posiadaczami pasa Mid Card w PWQ byli nWo1 i Lionheart którzy należeli do WFQ oraz nWo1 doszedł do finału turnieju King of the Hill gdzie było obsadzonych sporo osób z WrestleFans Quiz. nWo1 posiadał jednocześnie pasy PWQ Mid Card i WFQ Championship a Lionheart posiadał jednocześnie pasy PWQ Mid Card i WFQ Grand. Team WF w składzie KTU, Mr. Kubiko, nWo1, Skyp (w ostatniej walce zastąpił go Enzu) wziął udział w PSW Quiz Cup i zajął 3 miejsce. Na gali WF TNT 20: One Match, Two Belts, One Winner po raz pierwszy w historii pas należący do PWQ był broniony w WFQ. Doszło do 2 out of 3 Falls Matchu pomiędzy mistrzem WFQ BRKSTRM a mistrzem Mid Card nWo1 który wygrał nWo1 i tym samym wszedł w posiadanie dwóch pasów. 20 Czerwca 2011 owner WFQ KTU wygrał pas PWQ Mid Card na gali Straight. Po tym jak w PWQ nie dostawał żadnych walk i nie miał szans obrony swojego pasa 28 Lipca 2011 postanowił odejść z PWQ ale zabrał ze sobą pas Mid Card do WFQ. Kategoria:Strona główna